Záhadný klavírista
by patolozka
Summary: Bradavicemi se začne šířit fáma o záhadném hudebníkovi, přijde tomu Harry Potter na kloub?


**Záhadný klavírista**

Autorka: **Patoložka**

Friendship, Mystery, ficlet

**Popis příběhu:** Bradavicemi se začne šířit fáma o záhadném hudebníkovi, přijde tomu Harry Potter na kloub?

**Postavy:** Harry Potter, Severus Snape

_Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladů různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří tuto ságu přeložili do češtiny a p. Petrikovičovej a p. Kralovičovej, které ji přeložili do slovenštiny. Autorská práva k této povídce vlastní Patoložka, která napsala tuto fanfiction. Tato povídka nebyla napsaná za účelem zisku._

**A/N:** Povídka byla inspirovaná mojí vlastní vzpomínkou na má klavírní studia a také tím, jak mě samotnou ovlivňuje zejména instrumentální hudba.

ooOoo

Harry Potter, bradavický učitel Obrany proti černé magii, přemožitel Temného pána Voldemorta, zachránce kouzelnické světa a nyní již čtyřiadvacetiletý muž se plížil temnými chodbami bradavického hradu. Byla hluboká noc, za okny svítily hvězdy a jejich záře se odrážela v blyštivém čerstvě napadaném sněhu tam venku. Nemusel se skrývat, nemusel se plížit, nemusel být dokonce ani schovaný pod neviditelným pláštěm svého otce a přeci to všechno dělal. Alespoň jednou za čas se chtěl myšlenkami i činy vrátit do svých studentských let.

Jakmile mu tehdy před dvěma lety bradavický ředitel, proslulý bývalý smrtijed a následný válečný hrdina Severus Snape, nabídl místo profesora, okamžitě se rozloučil se slibnou kariérou u bystrozorského sboru a vydal se do Skotska. Do milovaného hradu, na místo, které tak táhlo jeho srdce. Domů. Kdekdo si tehdy ťukal na čelo, proč to náš národní hrdina učinil, ale Harry se už dávno nestaral o veřejné mínění. Svůj úkol splnil, teď si bude žít po svém.

Učení ho bavilo, na kouzla všeho druhu měl přirozený talent, a když dostal od ředitele volnou ruku, založil nový soubojnický klub. Opravdový. Ne jako ta ubohá parodie Lockhartova klubu v jeho druhém ročníku. Byl spokojený, a přesto ho něco občas táhlo kroužit po nocích po chodbách neviditelný jako duch. A dnes tomu nebylo jinak.

A ke všemu se ještě přidala ta fáma. Začalo se o tom šuškat asi před měsícem. Z kraje ledna velkou síň obletěla zpráva, že jakýsi mrzimorský páťák ve společnosti havraspárské čtrvrťačky slyšeli na chodbě ve třetím patře hudbu. Co tam po večerce dělali, to Merlin suď, ale od té doby se tak asi ob den tato šeptanda opakovala. Někdo tvrdil, že to bylo v prvním patře, jiný zase ve třetím, další to slyšel poblíž učebny Přeměňování, aby čtvrtý směřoval své úvahy ke sklepení. Nikdo ale přesně nevěděl kde, kdo nebo co, ani proč. Všichni sdíleli jediné – přesvědčení, že ve chvíli, kdy byli pod vlivem hudby, jejich srdce se zklidnila a mysl i tělo zažívalo příjemné pocity úplného naplnění.

A Harry Potter se rozhodl, že této záhadě musí přijít na kloub. Rozluštil už tolik bradavických tajemství, že jedno navíc musí být hračka.

Začal ve třetím patře u komnaty nejvyšší potřeby, ovšem ta byla prázdná. Pomalu pokračoval dál, nikoho samozřejmě nepotkal. Studentské páry měli asi dnes svá dostaveníčka na astronomické věži. Napínal zrak i sluch, nezaslechne-li nějaké tóny. Podle předchozí pravidelnosti by to dnes měl být opět hudební večer, i hodina souhlasila. Musí být trpělivý, ale zatím vnímal jen šustění hábitu a oddechování postav na obrazech.

Pokračoval, až se dostal ke schodištím. Sestoupil o patro níž a vešel do odlehlého křídla hradu. Chodba byla užší a okna směřovala do hor, které byly také pokryté sněhem. Nebyly zde žádné sochy, ani obrazy, nic, za co by se kdokoliv mohl schovat… Dveře vedly do skladišť a několika prázdných místností. Až na konci měl svůj kabinet profesor Binns, duch, učitel Dějin čar a kouzel, ale do této místnosti téměř nikdo nechodil.

A v tom ticho rozčísly první tóny klavírní skladby. Něžné, jemné, pomalé. Uklidňující. Skladba pokračovala a s ní zvolna narůstalo tempo i intenzita. Z tichounkého tklivého pianina náhle vystoupilo forte. I fortissimo. Malebné, uchu-lahodící tóny ovšem v jedné chvíli zaskřehotaly a propletly se. Faleš. Zvuk ustal.

Harry se zhluboka nadechl, zavřel oči a čekal. Nemusel tam stát dlouho, protože melodie začala znovu. Hudebník opakoval tu samou pasáž, kterou předtím pokazil. Zavřené oči vybičovaly jeho sluchové buňky na maximum a Harry se jistě přibližoval ke svému cíli. Pomalu, zlehka našlapoval, netoužil toho dotyčného vylekat. A také nechtěl, aby to přestalo. Před kritickým místem náš klavírista zvolnil a zdárně se přes něj přenesl. A následovala další rozvážná romantická část.

Ke konci, jako by se tóny rozplynuly v nicotě. Údery srdce se zpomalily a se závěrem skladby se mu skoro zastavilo. Musel se nutit dýchat, aby cítil, že žije.

_Ať ještě není konec,_ pomyslel si Harry a jeho přání bylo v následující minutě vyslyšeno. Virtuóz začal hrát znovu, tentokrát v rychlejším tempu. Harry si musel připomenout, jaký má před sebou úkol a pospíšit si. Rychlejší rázování skladby ho popohánělo.

Nakonec se zastavil před drobnými oprýskanými dveřmi. I Harry se svou menší postavou se při vstupu musel sehnout a málem šlápl do prázdna, protože ke dveřím vedly tři schůdky.

Už sahal po klice, když si všiml, že dveře nedoléhají a průzorem sálá mdlé světlo. Přivolal si do ruky svou hůlku a seslal na panty tišící kouzlo. Nemohl dopustit, aby dveře při otevírání zaskřípaly. Jemně se dotkl starého dřeva a zatlačil. Hudba neskončila, ani se nezadrhla, nezaváhala. Dobře. Tajemný neznámý si narušení svého soukromí nevšiml.

A Harry už ho viděl. Zahalená, černě oděná záda se skláněla u tmavého klavíru. Křídlo bylo odklopené, aby hudba mohla proznít celou místností. Opravdu proznít, protože tohle byl zřejmě původně nějaký sál. Žádný nábytek, jen kamenná podlaha, vysoká okna a uprostřed lesklý hudební nástroj. Nad hudebníkem viselo jasné světlo, jehož záře zasahovala jen prostor kolem klavíru. Jako by byl osvětlený září reflektorů.

Harry byl plně ponořen do tónů. Skloněná hlava s dlouhými černými vlasy se trochu narovnala a široká ramena se napjala, jak se muž snažil usilovně gradovat tempo a intenzitu.

Když si Harry konečně uvědomil, že sleduje svého nadřízeného, údivem se mu rozšířily oči. Nikdy by si byl nepomyslel, že má Severus Snape hudební nadání. Společenským událostem se vyhýbal jako Voldemort Brumbálovi a zpívat na vánočních oslavách ho z pochopitelných důvodů nikdy neslyšel.

A potom se jeho překvapení změnilo v zájem o to poznat, co se v tomto muži všechno skrývá. Fascinoval ho způsob, jakým si Severus pohrával s klávesami. Jeho dlouhé prsty po nich klouzaly, vypadalo to, jako by je hladil. Melodie přirozeně plynula a naplňovala celý sál. A Harrymu Severus připadal jako středobod vesmíru nebo jako osamocená hvězda v temnotě.

Hleděl na něj, oči mu upíral do zad. Dnes se starší čaroděj nezakrýval pláštěm a pod přiléhavým kabátcem byla vidět hra svalů, jak se jeho ruce přesouvaly tam a zpět po celém klavíru. Vypadalo to, jako by byl touto chvílí, jako by ho hudba naplňovala, jako by s nástrojem tančil ve stejném rytmu.

Harry zatřepal hlavou a přetrhl tok svých myšlenek. Už viděl dost. Kdyby nebyl ředitel tak zaujatý preludováním, už by ho načapal jako malého školáčka. Ale přes ozvěnu tónů k němu nedolehl ani rachot Harryho dechu, ani si neuvědomoval, že je pozorován.

Harry se sklonil a zacouval zpět. Přivřel dveře stejně, jako byly, bystrozorský program ho naučil dobře si všímat detailů, a odčaroval své tišící kouzlo. Severus by si při průchodu mohl všimnout jeho magického podpisu, a pak by byl odhalen.

Potichu se vyplížil chodbou pryč a až do jeho komnat ho provázely dozvuky libozvučných tónů. Zanořil se do postele a usínal s roztomile přihlouplým úsměvem na rtech.


End file.
